It's Just A Game
by PeriwinkleBlue78
Summary: Funny Love Story about Quidditch! You can love it or hate it :  comment please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Ballycastle Bats Get Stung By the Wimbourne Wasps _

_By H. J. Granger_

_Another win early in the season for Wasps! Ronald Weasley did not let any quaffles get out of his reach while I cannot say the same for the Bats' keeper, Red Rauldell…The Wasps are looking forward to their game against the Chudley Cannons… Ronald Weasley believes that it will be walk in the park… In the near future, the Wimbourne Wasps will go head to head with the Appleby Arrows… Captains Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy have had several quarrels in the past and most likely a few more before, after, and during their game... Draco Malfoy should keep an eye out for the Wasps, or his team could get stung too._

Draco skimmed the article, getting more agitated the more he read. How did the Wasps always get the first page in the Quidditch Section? Sure it wasn't the headline but it beat the last page. And what about his team getting stung? The Wasps had an easy season so far, unlike his team. The Arrows next game was against the Falmouth Falcons; Draco already knew a few of his teammates would be injured by the end of the game. Draco ended up throwing the paper across his apartment. He quickly grabbed his cloak and wand whilst walking through the front door.

"Great job out there Ron!" Hermione told her boyfriend as she put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, but anyone could beat the Chudley Cannons." Ron's ears went read with that statement. The Chudley Cannons were still one of his favorite teams.

"Oh well, a win is a win." Hermione said as she pecked him on the cheek. Ron's ears turned a brighter, bolder red.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and Ron walked Hermione to her apartment. When they reached the top steps Ron said;

"I have to go to Kenmare on Thursday."

"Well good luck then, I wish I could but the Prophet has me covering the Falmouth and Appleby game."

"Don't they know you would rather watch the Wasps instead of that ferret's team? I mean the Wasp's captain, a lot more attractive than the stupid Arrow's"

"I don't know," Hermione said trying not to smile "I do love his blonde hair."

"What?" Ron said "You picked that bloody ferret over me?"

"No, he asked for me." Hermione said "The prat thinks he can do anything because his parents left him so much gold."

"Just let me know if there are any problems," Ron said calming down. "Meet me at the Leaky Caldron on Saturday when I get back."

"Great. I'll miss you." Hermione said giving Ron a kiss before going into the apartment.

Not once did Ron say he would miss her. He would be on vacation in Ireland, his teammates, no girlfriend and a whole lot of gorgeous Irish woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco apparated to the Daily Prophet's offices and waltzed right up to the secretary,

"Hello, may I speak to the editor?" Draco said as he laid the "Malfoy charm" on thick,

"Certainly," the pretty blonde told him "take a seat, Mr. Brewiss will be right with you."

"Thank you," Draco slowly looked down to her name plate "Ms. Everdon."

"You're so welcome!" The young woman was almost falling out of her seat.

He sat down in a black chair, _I still got it_. Looking smug with a signature smirk on his face he waited.

"He'll see you now, sir." The blonde said as she batted her eyelashes

"Thank you." He flashed that signature smirk yet again. _The woman never stood a chance, it's just too easy._ Draco walked into the editor's office, and shook the editor's hand.

"What brings you here, son?" Mr. Brewiss said. Mr. Brewiss was the type man that was clean cut. His tie always matched his shirt; his socks went with his shoes, and he never took "no" for an answer. Draco visualized himself looking and acting a lot like Mr. Brewiss when Draco got older. Only the older Draco would have a better job and a much bigger salary.

"I was reading the paper this morning; you are doing such a fabulous job by the way, it flows so well" Draco knew that the best way to get what he wanted was through flattery.

"Thank you, things have been much smoother since Hermione Granger replaced Rite Skeeter."

"I bet, she always was one to get things done." Draco said the semi-smile wiped from his face. "I actually came to talk to you about an article Granger wrote;"

"Yes, Hermione has given new life to Quidditch Section." Mr. Brewiss replied.

"I was wondering if she was covering our game against the Falcons." Draco said "We really could use the publicity and I'm sure the Daily Prophet could need some more sponsors."

"She was going to cover the Wasps/Kestrels game, but we could arrange something." Mr. Brewiss smiled nervously; he knew that the paper needed the funding.

"I'm sure we could." Draco smirked.

Draco left feeling on top of the world, his team would finally get a good article and the weasel would not. It was a huge bonus that the weasel's girlfriend was writing this article instead of the Wasp's. Life was good but Draco couldn't help notice something was missing. He pushed it to the back of his mind when he saw a sexy brunette just walk past him and go into the leaky caldron. He quickly changed the direction and followed the woman to the back. He planned to buy her a drink, take her home, never learn her name, or call her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione arrived at Appleby Stadium early to watch the Arrows warm-up for their big game. She was thrilled to be here instead of Kenmare, but work was work and she needed to turn in that article.

"Why look who it is," Malfoy said as he came up behind her. "The one, the only, weasel's girlfriend."

Hermione didn't dignify Malfoy with a response, but in her mind she calculated ways to counter his upcoming insults.

"I'm so glad you came today, you see the reporter who came, if they came at all, did an awful job at depicting my team in their articles. So I requested the best-"

"And here I am." Hermione finally interrupted his speech.

"Yes, here you are." Draco said "I except that this article to be to the best of your ability."

"Don't worry, being vindictive won't get me paid." And with that Hermione walked off to the V.I.P. section of the stands.

"Damn."

As Draco walked back to the locker rooms he thought how much the Mudblood changed since their Hogwarts days. She wasn't as attractive as the other girls he has dated but she looked a lot better than she used to. Her bushy hair changed into flawless curls and her teeth were straighter so she didn't look like a beaver anymore. Draco was impressed was her transformation and couldn't wait to get the chance to stare at her ass again.

"The Arrows are ahead at moment but injuries are taking their toll on Chester Chetwood and Gale Abell." The announcer told the crowd "Having both beaters hurt puts Draco Malfoy in a position he really doesn't want to be in."

Hermione was feverishly taking notes on the game. It was very exciting, much more exciting than any of Ron's games. His were predictable and a tad boring, but she would never tell. Hermione was on the edge of her seat the entire time! The Falcons were a rough team, they weren't afraid to push the Arrows right off their brooms. Draco almost plummeted to his death if it wasn't for his teammate, Gale Abell; he caught him just in time. Not long after Draco was saved the Falcon's beater hit a bludger right into Gale's broom caused him to lose control for a moment. A foul was called and Gale flew to the sidelines. The mediwizard said that he had a sprained wrist. It was advised for him to stay out but he went right back in, but not before winking in Hermione's direction. Hermione first thought was that it was for her but she quickly overruled it with logic. _There is a bunch of girls here; he was probably winking at his girlfriend. _But Hermione knew that Gale Abell did not have a girlfriend, for once Hermione Granger ran from the truth__


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys and gals! Thanks for reading so far!**

**I just wanted to say that I'm going to try harder to write long chapters and get them up fast; also I'll try to keep the Author Notes to a minimum. I would love some feedback. It would help me get them up faster because this is my first fan fiction and I'm fairly new to this site . I also might change the title; I really don't love it right now. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before!**

**With love,**

**PeriwinkleBlue78**


	5. Second Author's Note

Bad News Folks:

I was reading chapter 3 again and I realized this story pretty much sucks;  
>I'm recalling it and am going to try again later.<br>I am really sorry to those who read it and enjoyed it.  
>Hopefully, It'll be back soon…I like I let and the dramione community down.<br>I am going to attempt a couple on-shots before I give a shot at an actual story.

I hope you all understand  
>~PerwinkleBlue78~<p> 


End file.
